


I'd fondue you

by Meero94



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meero94/pseuds/Meero94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is a virgin and Steve is not and Clint Barton is kind of an asshole, but that's okay because he's also their knowing friend who acts as a wake-up call... Add Bucky knowing about the 'fondue' incident to that, and things can get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd fondue you

**A/N: I have so many WIPs that it's not even funny, but I saw[this prompt](http://becomeonewiththesea.tumblr.com/post/95201143816/stucky-prompt) and decided to write it at 3 AM instead. I'm not even sure what this fic is but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**I, sadly, don't own Steve Rogers or Bucky Barnes. I'd ask them to kiss if I did.**

* * *

 

 

"Wait," Steve's eyes widened in shock, his cheeks gaining a pretty pink dusting as he processed the new information. "You're telling me that you've never... um, n-not ever?"

Bucky rolled his eyes with an air of carelessness, but he was actually trying his best not to start blushing himself. As if being the 90-something year old virgin wasn't bad enough, Steve had to go and find out about it to make things worse. 

"Nope, not ever," Bucky answered, careful to keep his tone light. "The time never seemed right. Somethin' always happened and.. well." He trailed off with a shrug, glancing at Steve's puzzled expression. 

"Yeah but all those dames you took out, I thought _surely_ you must have.." Steve tilted his head, the blush starting to subdue as he spoke. "You know -" 

" _Fondued_?" Bucky prompted, biting his inner cheek to keep from laughing. Steve's face reddened again in realization and he brought his hands up to cover his face. Bucky couldn't hold it in after that, he shook with laughter at Steve's stricken expression.

"That was one time," Steve muttered. "And who the hell told you?" 

"I'm not giving up my source." Bucky grinned. 

"Hey, at least, I did  _fondue,_ " Steve raised his eyebrows with a teasing smile. "That's more than could be said for you, it turns out."

Bucky gaped at his bestfriend and Steve looked down at his shoes, his ears reddening again. "You don't have to look so shocked."

"N-no. Shit, Stevie, that's not what I -I mean.. I just didn't think you, you know -"

"Sex." Came Clint's exasperated voice from somewhere in the kitchen. "You're fucking ninety, the both of you, and you can't say the words had sex. If not that, then go with fucked. That'd work too."

Bucky and Steve stared at each other for a moment in stunned silence, then Bucky's lips twitched and Steve let out a laugh.

"The elderly are scandalized," Bucky called over to Barton, earning himself a grin from Steve. 

"The 'elderly' should get laid more often." Clint appeared at the living room's door with a bowl of cereal in hand, and a smirk on his face. "Ask your bestfriend for lessons, Barnes, I hear he's good." He threw a wink over his shoulder then left the room.

 _Steve's cheeks might be colored redpermanently if he blushes any harder_ , Bucky thought to himself. It was a comfort that Steve, even as Captain America and after all these years, could still blush as hard as he did when he was a sickly teenager. 

"He's got a point," Bucky winked as if joking. Bullshitting his way through awkward situations was a form of art that Bucky mastered long ago. "I mean, I always thought it'd be me teaching you how to make some lucky dame.. or fella feel good, but if it's the other way around. That'd still work, Stevie." He grinned wider when he noticed that Steve has all but stopped breathing -although, okay, maybe he was a super-soldier now but Bucky thought back to asthma and inhalers and the grin dropped off of his face. "Um, I'm kidding, pal, you look like you're about to faint." 

"No." Steve said firmly, after he regained his breath. His eyebrows drew into a small frown that left Bucky confused.

"No you won't faint?" Bucky asked.

"No I won't have sex with you." Steve said and Bucky's stomach fell into his feet.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Rogers?" Bucky's tone came out thicker than he wanted it to be. He sounded almost hurt.  _Fuck._

"I'm saying, Buck, that your first time should be something special. With someone you actually want," Steve shrugged, looking a bit sad. Bucky almost laughed at that because this was rich coming from Steve. The only person Bucky ever wanted. "Mine wasn't... it wasn't that."

"What's that mean?" Bucky, ever the masochist, couldn't leave that last comment alone. "You're not the one-night thing kinda man, Steve. Tell me you didn't."

"No, no, none of that," Steve shook his head, his eyes fixed at his hands. "I took her out a few times.. it was after I woke up in this century. About the fourth time, she invited me to her house and it just happened."

"And you two.. were what exactly, after that?"

"Nothing. Didn't really work out. I tried again a few times. Took people out. Slept with them. Sometimes women, other times men. It's good. Sex, I mean. But, something was always missing."

"That special someone of yours, eh?" Bucky tried for a light tone but fell short. It wasn't just the jealousy eating at his bones the bothered him, but the fact that _his_ special someone sat less than two steps away and Bucky couldn't do anything about it. 

"Yeah," Steve looked up and met Bucky's eyes as he spoke. "See, back then, I had no other choice, Buck. I thought.. I thought he was dead. My someone. I thought that it didn't matter who I saw or what I did, as long as they were happy and I treated 'em right. What difference did it make, when _you_ were supposedly dead? When I couldn’t have you.” Steve paused long enough to glance at Bucky then drop his eyes back down. “So I did it. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did."

"Steve," Bucky breathed out, his eyes wide and his brain running to catch up with what Steve was saying.

"I'm not telling you this to make you uncomfortable, Bucky, nor am I asking you for anything. You're my bestfriend. It'll always be that way, but the person I've wanted for the past... for all of my life, has always been you. And had I known that you were alive, I'd have waited. Not that it'd pay off but just to try. To tell you." Steve shrugged, his eyes falling to the ground once again. "I'm sorry it took this long, and that it came out this way," He shook his head with obvious distress. "You can punch me if you want."

"And why would I do that?" Bucky said as he moved towards Steve, his legs carrying him of their own accord. "See, there was this skinny punk I loved back in the day. Each time I went out with a skirt or anyone, for that matter, I'd think of him. _Want_ him, and I'd back down. Crawl back home to him and into his bed, under the guise of warming us both. But I never said anything." 

By the time Bucky was finished talking, Steve had raised his head and was looking at him in pure awe and wonder. His expression stuck between happiness and disbelief. Bucky grinned then sat down in Steve's lap, his legs straddling the bigger man's waist. He was well aware that this was the Avengers' 'living room' and that anyone could walk in and see them, but Bucky didn't really care. He had waited too long already. 

"Guessed who that punk is, Stevie?" He asked with a smile, his hand coming up to brush Steve's cheek, and his voice turning softer as he gazed down at his bestfriend of many years. "You were always the braver of the two of us. I'm sorry I never said anything." 

"Bucky, I -" And then they were kissing. One of them had initiated it or maybe both of them did, but the important thing is that Bucky had his lips on Steve's, his hands roaming under Steve's snug T-shit and the world ceased to exist for a few minutes. 

He might be a virgin, but Bucky had kissed a fuckload of people in his life, men and women alike, and none of them, not one, made his head spin the way Steve Rogers did. His kisses trailed down Bucky's neck and peppered his jaw. They left burning trails all over his face, and he couldn't help the bubbling laughter escaping him when Steve kissed just below his ear. 

"We should probably take this somewhere else," Steve murmured against Bucky's skin, the smile evident in the shape of his mouth. "Clint may come back any second." 

Bucky groaned at that but nodded his head, the idea of getting Steve into a bed blooming behind his eyelids and making him flush with want. 

"Alright then," Bucky extracted himself from Steve by the sheer power of will and years of self-control. "Let's go upstairs."

"Alright," Steve nodded, his lips red where Bucky bit them and his eyes alight with happiness, and Bucky couldn't help himself; he leaned in and kissed him again. 

As they made their way up to Steve's floor, an idea came unbidden to Bucky's mind and he had to choke down a laugh. He knew that Steve might actually kill him for this one but it was completely worth it.

Leaning against the elevator's walls, where they kept a respectable distance between them - _just so we don't rip each other's clothes off,_ Bucky reasoned- Bucky gave Steve his best flirtatious smile and a wink, and then moved towards him.

He came as close as he could; plastering their bodies together, stood on tiptoes, and whispered in Steve's ear with a held back smirk. 

"So, Captain Rogers," Bucky purred, his laughter barely held in. "Do you want to _fondue_?"  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what that was but I hope you guys liked it anyway. I don't even know why I posted it but there goes. You can find me on buckysulking or sulkybbarnes on tumblr and give me prompts!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I'd love to hear what you think. Kudos/comments are much appreciated.


End file.
